


A Series of Fluff

by baranskinny



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, so fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskinny/pseuds/baranskinny
Summary: These are some fics inspired by prompts from the OTP Generator. These are all fluffy. I'll be making a separate collection for smutty ones uwu
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Series of Fluff

Prompt: Kurt helping Diane dry and brush their hair after a shower. 

Diane stepped out of the shower after a long day and sat on the edge of the bath. Her muscles ached after the day of work. Physically, work isn’t always strenuous, she didn’t run about a lot that day, but she was still exhausted. Wrapping a towel around her body seemed to take up even more energy so she made no rush in getting dry and out of the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. She straightened her spine in attempt to loosen the knots in her shoulder and winced when she felt some popping. She looked up at the door when she heard a few light knocks.

“Diane? Are you okay?” her husband called from the bedroom, slightly worried that he hadn’t heard her move around since she had turned the water off.

“Yeah, I’m okay!” she called back and then though for a second, “Kurt?”

The door opened and her husband walked in, his facial expression quickly changing from worry to slight confusion. His eyes moved down her body quickly as if to check if she was hurt and then back to her face. “What’s wrong?” 

Diane smiled and reached her left hand out, “I’m just really tired.” Kurt took her hand and squeezed it gently before moving closer to kiss the top of her head. She let him kiss around her hairline and sighed when she could feel his smile too.

“You’ve been working too hard. Gosh you smell amazing, what is that?” 

“Coconut,” she replied in a soft and almost child-like voice.

“You should get more of that definitely. Time for bed?”

“Kurt I can’t go to bed with wet hair! I’ll wake up with it spiking up in all directions.”

“That would be cute as hell,” he smirked holding her face in his hands, mesmerised at how beautiful she looked straight out of the shower.

“No it wouldn’t,” she sighed, “Can you do it for me?” Her small voice returned.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his wife’s suggestion. He had watched her many times getting ready and unready before, and in a way always wanted to do more things like this with her. “You trust me?” She nodded and smiled before standing and moving to the stool near the sink.

“Brush it, put the products in, dry it. Easy peasy Kurt,” she said looking at him stand behind her in the mirror.

“You make it sound easy Di but I bet there’s more to it,” he chuckled. “But thank you for letting me do this, it’s so intimate, caring for you like this,” he bent down and kissed along her shoulder, “although don’t hate me if I do it wrong.”

Diane passed him the hairbrush and told him to start at the ends in small gentle strokes. She couldn’t help but smile at her husband’s face of intense concentration. She then passed him a bottle of mousse and giggled as he looked at the label as if it was written in a foreign language. “It’s the mousse Kurt, for volume.”

“Volume right.. so, this is the stuff you put in the roots… and brush through?”, he tested, finding Diane’s eyes in the mirror for confirmation. She nodded and he went back to concentrating deeply, squirting a generous amount on his hand and then massaging it into her hair. Diane couldn’t stop a soft moan escape her lips as his fingers scratched against her scalp lightly, perfectly, closely. “That good?” 

His voice brought her back to Earth and she opened her eyes again to find she was blushing. She bit her lip and nodded then passed him the wide tooth comb. He brushed again, making sure there the product was dispersed and stepped back to admire his work. “You could be a professional,” she joked. He smiled and bent over again to kiss her shoulder, inhaling all the beautiful scents that surrounded his wife.

“Only for you. Right, drying time?” he announced as he reached for the hairdryer.

“Kurt you can’t just blast my hair unprotected, you missed a step,” she teased and handed him another bottle which looked just as foreign to him as the first one.

“Right of course.. ‘Heat protectant’ – that makes sense,” he nodded and proceeded to spray the product through the hair which in parts was already starting to air dry. “Do I have to use that roll brush now?” he asked.

“Yup, here you go.” She passed him the brush and relaxed into his touch. She could not believe how safe and loved she felt just from her husband simply brushing her hair. “I love you Kurt.”

Her husband stopped before turning the hairdryer on and met her gaze in the mirror. A small smile broke on his lips and he replied, “I love you too Di.. why else would I be trying to learn what mousse does, huh?” She chuckled and then proceeded to explain how she holds the brush and flicks at the bottom whilst holding the hairdryer at the same time. Ten minutes later and the final look was complete. 

“That’s good!” she grinned.

“Yeah? You sure it’s okay?” he muttered, looking at the back of her head unsure if he did actually do what she wanted. He put the tools away and then stood back with his hands on his hips.

“I mean it’s not the tidiest and straight down but it’s not frizzy at all!,” she turned around to look at him properly. “You really did good. And thank you, you really didn’t have to.”

“I could tell you were extra tired tonight. You must have needed some help if you were willing to let me touch your hair,” he nuzzled against the locks he helped smooth out. “Are we ready for bed now?” She nodded and they moved through to the bedroom. 

Diane changed into a silk camisole and a pair of matching shorts before slipping under the covers, grateful that the week was over. Kurt took off his jeans, pulled his T-shirt over his head and joined his wife in bed. He let out a big sigh then reached over and kissed Diane on the cheek.

She melted into his touch and sighed happily, “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to keep thanking me baby, I’d do anything for you.”

“Anything?”, she teased, settling further under the covers and getting into her usual sleeping position. Her right leg hooked over his hip, her right arm wrapped around his bicep and her nose brushed his collarbone as she nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder. 

“Well, almost everything. Maybe not run a marathon or sing in public but wash your hair, cleanse your face, wipe your butt type of anything,” he smirked but they both knew he truly meant it. In sickness and in health, he would do anything for her.

“Oh my god Kurt! Please don’t wipe my butt,” she laughed. “But you can do my skincare tomorrow.” 

“Fine… Does it smell like coconut?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work and all the lovely comments so far. As always let me know what you think @ceilidhbitch on twitter <3
> 
> Any spelling mistakes or errors are my own.


End file.
